149884-credd-might-start-selling-now
Content Is CREDD finally going to be worth paying £12 for now? lol | |} ---- ---- If the game wants to include a "Donate now" button, they can. But if they're trying to sell something, it had better have some value. | |} ---- ---- The increased omnibit drop rate is pretty compelling, imo. | |} ---- ---- ---- No, you buy a month sub for less, unless you mean to sell for plat. Oh, god no. It's as bad as large corporations using crowdfunding for new projects. If corporations want money then they have to give a product for sale not a begging bowl. Essentially the much wanted stipend. This could mean that omnibits could actually make NCSoft money if people choose signature. What does this 'stipend' translate into NCoins/cash? | |} ---- "Support". Since when did MMO's become the player's responsibility? Sorry, no, they're a business providing a service. If they want money then it is the developers' responsibility to ensure that their service provides value for their customers at a fair price. It is also their responsibility to let interested people know that their service is available via marketing and advertisement. It is the publishers' responsibility to support their games through their startup phase just like any investor with a new business venture. Blockbusters are stupid rare yet the various entertainment industries chase after them like a gambling addict. Just one more spin! "B-b-but if we don't support our favorite game by throwing wads of cash at it it'll die!" Hogwash. If a game is going to fail throwing more money at it will not correct the reasons why it's failing. Quite the opposite. They get more money and "We must be doing something right!" So no, do not support publishers and devs that flip off common business sense. Be an informed customer and only reward those businesses that understand how to serve your needs. | |} ---- ---- So this benefit works out to 240 omnibits per week IF the player plays to the cap every week. Whether it makes more sense to subscribe or to just buy 1200 NCoin will depend on the prices of store items in both currencies, how much time a player spends doing content and the value of the other benefits. I think it'll still be NCoin for me. I only hit the omnibit cap one week out of every three or four, so it's still better for me to just pay in when there's something I want. Still, I think they're either homing in on the sweet spot or on it with this change. | |} ---- No, the reason for CREDD IS it's worth. That's why they created it, to give people a way to make money in-game if they didn't want to or have the time to farm it. | |} ---- Don't get me wrong, I do think this is a step in the right direction, just wish the implementation was a little different is all. | |} ---- I agree. If it was a better deal I'd sub again. Problem is, while I think the game is worth at least $15 a month I would then have to pay more for anything I want in the cash shop, if I don't have the omnibits. Currently, I just set a $15 monthly limit for cash shop purchases and give them my money that way. I actually had an idea about this a few days back. Maybe we're looking at Signature all wrong. Maybe spending like $20 - $25 in the cash shop would reward a month of Signature status. You could buy Signature like normal with CREDD or Ncoin for the current $15 by itself just like now, but this way players can buy cash shop items without feeling like they're paying too much. Basically like a stipend in reverse. Instead of getting cash shop currency from the Signature service you can get Signature service from spending in the cash shop. | |} ---- ---- If you look at it as an extra 240 Omnibits a week, for the $15 a month subscription price, you are getting 960 extra Omnibits a month provided you hit the cap every week. If my math is right, 960 Omnibits is the equivalent of 1920 NCoin which comes out to $24. Is that right? if so, wow, that is much better than I ever would've expected. | |} ---- ---- i agree on the ingame store thing. what an oversight. Edited February 24, 2016 by Foul Wind | |} ---- To be fair, most players wont hit the cap as you do have to grind a specific kind of content for quite a few hours to hit the cap. So while this is unexpectedly rewarding, not every sub player is going to hit this. But, it's actually pretty cool. Different playstyles can have different pathways, and the one that is most rewarding does take a little bit of effort. The one interesting effect is that for a non sub, the cosmic reward increase is 100%, whereas it is only a 33% increase for the subscriber. I've been running with the cosmic reward and it was laughably easy to cap- no grinding necessary. Now, I'll have to work at it a bit more to cap. But capping is now VERY valuable, and those with a sub who don't cap still should feel like they are getting a big benefit over non subs. I like the change. It seems generous, maybe even too much, and I hope it doesn't provoke the ire of the free players. But, it seems they have a pretty viable path too, so I think everyone should be happy. | |} ---- Yeah, I think this is a good compromise between removing the Omnibit cap for subscribers altogether and still having a cap. Even subscribers who don't often hit the cap are going to be earning Omnibits at a much faster rate, but it keeps somewhat of a lid on the rate people can earn them. And, even if a subscriber does hit the cap, they'll now be earning triple the Omnibits post-cap that they used to. Though, one downside to this is it does make the Cosmic Reward a little weaker and less valuable to have. It now takes 90 drops a week (360/4) to hit the cap for someone with the Cosmic Reward bonus versus the 60 is used to (120/2). Edited February 24, 2016 by Cantatus | |} ---- Definitely. Especially when the cosmic reward is still a lot more powerful for non subs. Especially since I went ahead and committed for several months to GET the reward. Oh well. | |} ---- It's not 200% of the total it's +200% so 360 cap and 3 per drop | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- They haven't updated their web page where they compare F2P to signature? edit Nope, they haven't. edit2 Isn't there a rune, or rune set that increases currency drops? Does that affect omnibits? 3 omnibits per drop * 25% bonus from runes = an extra 0.75 omnibits, which rounds up to 1 extra omnibit? In the old system it wouldn't have registered, as 25% of 1 omnibit doesn't round up. Edited February 24, 2016 by Elo'naa | |} ---- ---- True. But for the players who don't have the bonus, it will still take 120 drops a week to hit the new cap. But only 40 drops to hit the previous 120 cap. Not a bad exchange if you ask me. | |} ---- If it's on the PTR it's not close to release but judging by the mostly, even all, positive comments it will probably make it to live. | |} ---- ---- ----